


Lest We Forget

by LauramourFromOz



Series: Lest We Forget [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode s8e12: Death In Heaven, F/F, M/M, Remembrance Day, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds his way to a small town on the coast of Australia, home of Tegan and Romana, on Remembrance Day, shortly after the latest 'death' of The Master/Missy in 'Death In Heaven'.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lest We Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so basically I had some Brigadier (and Doctor, and Master, and just general) related emotions after the episode and because us Australian's make everything better, I sent them to Tegan. This was the result.
> 
> This is Fan Fiction, recognizable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.

Every year. On the eleventh of November The Doctor found himself in the back a Remembrance Day service. Sometimes he was alone, sometimes he stood with Yates, Benton or Jack. They would stand at the very back, almost unnoticed, Yates, Benton and Jack would be in uniform if they were present. They would stand, shoulders squared, eyes front. The Doctor had lost all too many, in conflicts the world knew nothing of.

One year he ends up in Australia with Tegan. They have not seen each other in a while and so one year he visits her. She lives in a small town on the Australian coast now and is married to Romanna, one less person on The Doctor’s very long list dead friends. The wound from The Master’s recent death is still fresh and he is comforted by the presence of another Timelord. He collects Benton, Yates, Kate and Jack in the TARDIS and brings them along too. The seven of them stand at the back of the service and recite The Ode. A promise.

They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:

Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.

At the going down of the sun and in the morning,

We will remember them.

Lest we forget.

It is a young girl who leads the ode. She is perhaps ten and her father, who usually does it, is deployed overseas. They are an old military family and her favorite uncle is, perchance, affiliated with UNIT.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to have a little rant here regarding the overwhelming number of people who complain that the episode's solution was too easy. So, feel free to stop reading here.
> 
> People assume that just because The Doctor didn't spend the entire story jumping through metaphorical hoops that it was an easy fix. People forget, or chose to ignore the implications of the decision The Doctor was forced to make.
> 
> The Master is The Doctor's oldest friend (and in my opinion, at least one time lover). The one person he has spent the majority of his life trying to save so that Clara wouldn't be the one to do it. Don't for one second think that a choice like that is in any way easy, especially for a man like The Doctor. True he didn't have to jump through metaphorical hoops for the entire episode but that would have been easy by comparison.
> 
> It would have been an impossible choice for anyone to make. 
> 
> Also, personally I disagree with Clara's assumption that she is The Doctor's best friend. It's something I really dislike about the character. 
> 
> For me the title of The Doctor's best friend will always belong to The Brigadier. Because once the choice was forced on The Doctor he shot The Master so that The Doctor didn't have to. Because he knew how hard it would be for The Doctor to do it. Also the fact that The Brigadier is the only person The Doctor would ever salute, the only person he deems worthy of the honor, is a beautiful testement to the respect, friendship and love that the two of them share.  
> Rant over.


End file.
